The advent of the internet, and other wide area networks, has led to a proliferation of connected user or client devices, typically running installations from providers of their choice. It can be problematic for a user to find or even be aware of other choices or options regarding installations from the provider or their partners.
Furthermore, simply offering the installation may take no account of previous installations, or user preferences. In particular, the plethora of user or client devices and architectures can provide a barrier to such installations for a service provider and user alike.